Maldita Fome
by Leeh H Malfoy
Summary: Rose Weasley acorda de madrugada com fome e deixa sua prima Victorie de cabelos em pé.


**Título: **Maldita Fome.

**Autor:** Leeh H. Malfoy.

**Censura:** Livre.

**Observação:** A série, os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter não me pertencem, e sim à JK Rowling. Eu só brinco com eles.

**Maldita Fome**

Abri os olhos de supetão e encarei no escuro o teto do meu quarto, juntando as sobrancelhas numa tentativa de saber o motivo repentino que me fez acordar. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa senti meu estomago se revirar em busca de comida e sorri, balançando a cabeça em negação sobre minha própria fome, por deuses!, será que teria aquela fome absurda para sempre?

Levantei da cama e fui descalça até a cozinha, a luz recém-acesa cegou-me os olhos – que demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade –, mas ignorei tudo indo de encontro à geladeira, a minha salvadora! Ou suposta salvadora, já que havia pouquíssima coisa nela, coisa que me deixou carrancuda, porem ao invés de ficar resmungando com um eletrodoméstico resolvi procurar nos armários em busca de um lanche que me satisfizesse.

Nada.

Nem um maldito pacote de bolacha! O achocolatado em pó havia acabado, tudo o que restava eram pacotes de chá e macarrão. Mordi meu lábio enquanto dava uma ultima geral no ambiente e ainda consegui ouvir minha barriga clamar por comida novamente, dei uma olhadela incerta para o relógio na parede da cozinha e o horário quase me fez ficar com remorso do que eu iria fazer, _quase_.

Voltei para o quarto e olhei para minha prima mais velha que dormia profundamente ali num colchão ao chão – o quarto de hospede estava ocupado por sua irmã, que insistiu incansavelmente para ficar no quarto sozinha. Suspirei e passei as mãos por meu cabelo antes de agachar perto de seu colchão e começar a chamá-la.

- Vá embora – ela murmurou, virando-se para o outro lado e eu sorri.

- Você está cuidando de nós, precisa acordar, Vick – eu argumentei tocando o seu ombro.

Ela xingou antes de abrir os olhos e os arregalar após me ver tão próxima, sentou-se rápido na cama.

- Rose? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou preocupada, já se pondo de pé e eu segui seu movimento.

Balancei a cabeça em negação.

- O que, então?

- Estou com fome – sussurrei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem e ela me olhou indignada.

- Você me acorda às 2h30 da manhã pra me dizer que está com fome? – perguntou cruzando os braços e eu assenti – Ah, por Merlin, vá procurar algo pra comer na cozinha e me deixe dormir! – eu neguei com a cabeça de novo.

- Não tem nada pra comer lá embaixo, só tem um pacote de macarrão – tentei argumentar e ela me olhou feio voltando a se deitar.

- Rose, durma que amanhã você come – ela disse fechando os olhos e eu me deitei na minha cama, virando de um lado para o outro enquanto sentia minha barriga roncar, de novo.

Bufei e levantei, calcei meus sapatos e vesti um casaco largo e com capuz que outrora pertenceu ao meu pai e que havia ficado para mim de tanto que eu pegava para usar, a calça do meu pijama não parecia tanto um pijama então resolvi ir com ela. Fiz um rabo-de-cabelo mal feito enquanto descia as escadas de novo sem fazer barulho, a varinha escondida num bolso traseiro da minha calça. Peguei as chaves de casa, dinheiro trouxa e saí, agradecendo silenciosamente por meus pais decidirem morar não muito afastado de um bairro trouxa movimentado, onde ficava uma das inúmeras estações de metro.

A caminho do centro da cidade, decidi o que iria comer. Comprei um sanduiche quente e gostoso num restaurante qualquer, comprei alguns chocolates e um cappuccino fumegante numa cafeteria e voltei para casa, feliz por ter demorado pouco mais de meia hora apenas. Guardei os chocolates no bolso do casaco, equilibrei na mesma mão o copo com a bebida quente e meu sanduiche e abri a porta de casa. Quando estava dentro, tranquei a porta e mordi finalmente meu sanduiche uma sensação gloriosa se apoderando do meu ser e o meu paladar sendo agraciado pela comida que alcançava cada papila gustativa da minha língua. Até que uma voz me surpreende fazendo com que eu quase tenha um ataque e derrube o meu lanche.

- Rose Weasley!

- Puta merda, Vick, queria me matar do coração? – eu sussurrei brava enquanto sentia meu coração ainda batendo rapidamente, olhei para minha prima que estava com a cara zangada.

- Você quem quer me matar do coração – cruzou os braços – eu fecho meus olhos por quinze minutos você some, a cama vazia! Procurei no quarto de todos e depois aqui embaixo e nada! Sem um maldito bilhete!

Fui para cozinha e ela me seguiu enquanto falava.

- A culpa não é minha! Eu estava com fome – eu justifiquei enquanto mordia meu sanduiche e deixava o café e os chocolates na bancada, me encostando na mesma para observar minha prima loira e mais velha – Você não quis me ouvir quando eu disse que aqui não tinha nada e me mandou dormir, mas _eu acordei_ _**por **__estar com fome_!

- Você podia ao menos ter deixado um maldito bilhete, Weasley – ela disse ainda um a cara fechada e os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito – Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei desesperada? Merlin, e se alguma coisa te acontecesse? Eu mal sei andar nesse maldito metro que você tanto usa, e se você se perdesse? Se alguém te sequestrasse ou mexesse contigo? – a voz aumentava consideravelmente a cada pergunta, mostrando o desespero dela.

Droga.

- Desculpe, Vick – eu disse depois de engolir mais um pedaço do sanduiche e lhe estendi um tablete de chocolate que ela aceitou de bom-grado – É que eu realmente estava com fome, não queria ter feito você ficar tão desesperada. Desculpe, **mesmo.** Café?

- Nope, valeu. Não sei como consegue tomar isso e dormir depois – ela murmurou mordendo o chocolate e lhe sorri.

- E os outros não acordaram? – ela negou – Menos mal, imagina aquelas pestes acordadas também à essa hora – eu gemi e ela riu ficando do meu lado encostada na bancada – não 'tá com sono?

- Morrendo – ela disse coçando os olhos, resolvemos que era melhor subirmos quando eu terminei meu sanduiche, ela levou os chocolates e eu meu café – Se não te conhecesse há tantos anos e ao seu pai, diria que estava gravida – ela riu e eu também.

- Credo, não – fiz uma careta fechando a porta do quarto, olhei para o colhão velho e fino que ela dormia – Essa cama não está desconfortável?

- Bom, estou com um pouco de dor nas costas – ela confessou – mas são só algumas horas…

- Nah, deixe disso, Vick, pode dormir comigo, a minha cama é de casal mesmo – chutei o colchão dela para baixo da minha cama e apontei para a mesma.

- Valeu, Rosie – ela deitou e fechou os olhos logo – Não vai dormir?

- Como você roubou meus chocolates… – eu resmunguei jogando fora o copo de cappuccino do lixo e indo deitar, ela riu e me abraçou se ajeitando melhor na cama antes de sua respiração ficar serena, dormiu.

Fechei os olhos e sorri quando percebi que meu estomago estava calmo. Maldita fome.

**N/A: **Uma pequena inspiração que veio na madrugada enquanto eu estava com fome, achei super divertido escrever como se fosse a Rose. Espero que tenham gostado, deixem um review se acharem que vale a pena! Beijos.


End file.
